


I Want It All

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Dangit, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Top Harry, Wall Sex, i think thats it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have too much fun at a club and have to go home. Like, urgently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia and I were having a conversation about wallsex. And basically. This happened.  
> Enjoy.  
> Title from I Want It All by AM (obviously)  
> I edited all myself, so if there's still any oopsies, my bad.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up don't take me seriously.

The bass was pounding, the lights down low, and so many bodies were pressed tightly together. Louis and Harry were in the middle of the dance floor, easily disguised by all the people around them. To any onlookers, they were just a normal couple; they weren’t ⅖ of the world’s biggest boy band. In fact, no one even stopped or looked long enough to distinguish them from any others. Everyone was lost in the music or their own partners. It was everything the boys wanted when they were out.

***

Louis has his back pressed tightly against Harry’s front, not a breath of space between them. He’s got one arm thrown behind him, his hand secured around Harry’s neck, and the other is gripping one of Harry’s wrists, digging his nails in. Harry’s got both of his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, his head tilted down so he can places kisses along Louis’ throat. They’re grinding against each other, Harry’s hard dick pressing into the swell of Louis’ bum. 

Louis throws his head back on Harry’s shoulder, giving Harry more access to his throat. Harry licks a stripe up the column of his throat, all the way to his ear and nibbles on the lobe. “Baby, you look so good like this,” he whispers into Louis’ ear, his breath hot and tongue wet as it brushes against him while he speaks. “You’re making it really hard to not just fuck you right here.” 

Harry keeps his mouth pressed against Louis’ ear and reaches down to grip at the bulge in the front of Louis’ trousers. He’s only half-hard, but the pressure of Harry’s hand is quickly changing that. He pushes forward into Harry’s hand, then grinds back unnecessarily hard against Harry’s cock. Harry’s mouth falls open and he moans right into Louis’ ear. Louis shivers at that and goosebumps erupt all over his skin. 

Louis turns around to face Harry and threads his arms around his slim waist. Harry’s curls are already wild, his pupils impossibly wide, and cheeks flushed a bright red. All they’ve done is dance and he’s so gone already. Louis is quite smug. 

He places one of his thighs in between Harry’s legs and starts up their previous rhythm, making sure to push up hard against Harry’s cock. After a few minutes, Harry drops his hands down to Louis’ bum and squeezes before rolling his hips forward and pulling Louis into him. Louis’ knees go weak at the the added pressure to his cock, now fully hard. 

Harry keeps his hands secured tightly on Louis’ bum and starts grinding down onto Louis’ thigh. His mouth falls open on a silent moan and he drops his head to Louis’ shoulder and bites at his exposed collarbone. When Louis goes to grind against him again, Harry grabs him by the hips and pushes him away quickly. Which. What? 

And then it hits him. Did he just? No. He couldn’t have. “Uhm, Hazza,” Louis says into Harry’s ear. “Did you just….”  
Harry pulls away from Louis’ shoulder and looks him in the eyes for just a second before looking away. “I couldn’t. I just. Louis have you seen yourself today? Like. Fuck.” He shrugs, but Louis can tell he’s embarrassed at himself. “I just couldn’t help myself. You’re just so fucking hot and I had your ass grinding against me. And then. And then I was grinding on of your thighs, Lou. Your thighs are just so fucking thick and strong. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Louis grabs Harry by the back of his neck and presses their foreheads together. “That’s so fucking hot, baby, you have no idea.” He smashes their lips together, licking hotly into Harry’s mouth. He massages their tongues together before sucking Harry’s tongue into his mouth, controlling the kiss. Harry makes to pull away, but Louis keeps a strong hold on him, trying to memorize every inch of his mouth. (Like he hasn’t already.)

When they finally have to pull away to breathe, Louis does it with a nip to Harry’s lip that leaves him hissing. He grabs Harry by the hand and pulls him urgently out of the club. The cool air hitting his skin feels so good; the heat from the club and the way Harry was grinding on him was having him close to overheating. He leans up to whisper into Harry’s ear, “you need to find a cab. You need to take me home. And then you need to fuck me.” 

Harry squeaks at Louis’ words but hails a cab nonetheless. Louis keeps himself plastered to Harry’s side even as they climb into the cab. As soon as they’ve given the cabbie the address and the cars set in motion, Louis straddles Harry’s lap and grabs a fistfull of curls, tilting his head back.

Louis licks and nips along Harry’s lips, but never delves inside like he knows Harry wants. Instead, he leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses along Harry’s jaw then licks his way down to Harry’s throat. He latches on to the skin covering his adam's apple and sucks hard, reveling in the way Harry’s hips automatically buck up. 

He latches onto one of Harry’s collarbones and sucks the skin into his mouth and bites down. When he pulls away it’s with a lick to the bite and a pleased smile on his face. Louis kisses his way over to Harry’s other collarbone and repeats the action again, giving Harry matching bruises on his matching birds. 

Slowly, Louis starts to grind his bum down into Harry’s lap, making little figure eights with his hips. Harry’s hands fly up to grasp at his waist, trying to still him; but Louis will not be deterred. Louis holds onto Harry’s shoulders to give himself more leverage, grinding down harder now. “Lou, Lou,” Harry whispers urgently. “He’s gonna see.”

Louis looks Harry dead in the eyes. “Love, I don’t really care,” he says before sucking marks into his neck again. By the time they finally pull up to their flat, Harry’s in a right state. His hair is considerably messier, his clothes askew, red and purple marks covering his neck and chest, and completely dazed when he gets out of the car. Louis throws money at the cabbie, probably much more than is needed, before molding himself to Harry’s back and pushing him towards the door. Harry fumbles with the keys, trying so desperately to get them in the lock. 

Louis is just so frustrated and he does not have time for this. He hipchecks Harry out of the way and grabs the keys from him. He unlocks the door on the first try. As soon as they make it over the threshold, Louis closes the door and forces Harry against it. Both of his hands are on either side of Harry’s face, keeping him boxed on. 

Harry’s just staring at him, eyes wide with his hands lamely at his sides. Louis nips at Harry’s ear, whispers, “Baby, I thought you were gonna fuck me?” Well, that seems to do the job just fine. 

Harry runs his hands under Louis’ shirt, fingertips ghosting over his tummy, pinching at his nipples, before pulling the offending article of clothing over his head and tossing it to the floor. He takes a minute to just appreciate the site in front of him. Louis’ biceps are bulging on either side of him, his abs more prominent now than before, his beautiful tattoos in stark contrast to the golden colour of his skin; he’s just beautiful. 

Louis molds his mouth against Harry’s, slowly moving their lips together then sliding his tongue into harry’s mouth. He undoes the buttons of Harry’s shirt, then pushes it down his shoulders. And then he drops to his knees. 

He looks up at Harry with mirth in his eyes as his clever fingers undo the button on his jeans, then slowly slide down the zipper. Louis grabs the waistband and peels them down Harry’s legs, letting them pool around his ankles. Harry’s hard cock is straining at his briefs, he can feel it twitch under his lips as he mouths at the outline. He sucks at him through the thin fabric, tasting the precum that’s already leaking from the tip. 

Slowly, he slides Harry’s briefs down his legs before closing a hand around his cock, weakly stroking him. Louis leans forward and licks at the tip, dips his tongue into the slit before closing his mouth around head. He bobs his head, working what he can’t fit into his mouth with his hand. Harry’s hand falls down to grip at his hair and he bucks his hips into Louis’ mouth. Louis pinches his hip in admonishment, but continues, pushing his tongue against the sensitive underside before pulling off and suckling at the head. 

Little moans and whimpers keep escaping Harry’s mouth and he’s trying his best to keep his hips still. Louis drops his hand from Harry’s cock and slides down until his dick hits the back of his throat. Then, sadly, Louis releases his dick and stands up, pulling Harry in for another kiss, letting him taste himself on Louis’ tongue. 

Harry walks them forwards until Louis’ back hits a wall and then unbuttons his jeans, forcing them down his legs. Louis kicks them off along with briefs before leaning down and retrieving a packet of lube from one of the back pocket, shrugging at Harry’s inquisitive look. 

Louis locks his wrists behind Harry’s neck then jumps up. Harry’s hands automatically go to Louis’ bum to catch him as Louis wraps his legs around his waist. He pushes Louis up against the wall, sandwiching him between it and his torso, so he can bring his right hand around to grab at the lube. Louis opens the packet for him, leaning back against the wall, then drizzles some of the lube onto Harry’s fingers. 

Harry brings his hand around to Louis’ bum, spreading his arse cheeks with the fingers of his other hand, before circling one slick finger around Louis’ hole. He slowly pushes one finger in and wiggles it around a bit before slowly fucking it in and out of him. 

Before long, Harry’s worked up to fucking three of his fingers inside Louis, alternating between scissoring and fucking them in and out of him. Louis a mess; he’s whining high in the back of his throat, shallow breaths falling passed his lips. Harry crooks his fingers on an upstroke and brushes right against Louis’ prostate. The resounding moan is amazing. Louis throws his head back, hitting it against the wall with a bang, and squeezes his shut. He starts fucking himself back on Harry’s fingers. 

Harry slides his fingers out of Louis, ignoring his protests. He grabs the lube from Louis’ slack hand and squeezes the remaining contents into his hand before slicking up his cock. He tosses the empty packet to the ground then lines his cock up at Louis’ hole. “You ready, baby?” 

“Fucking Christ, Harry. I was ready yesterday. Just get on with it.” Louis growls out in frustration. Harry pushes in slowly, so slowly, until he’s buried deep. He stays still for a moment to let Louis get used to the stretch, make sure he adjust properly. 

Louis digs his heels into Harry’s lower back and nods his head, snaking his arms back around Harry’s neck to dig his nails into the skin there. Harry’s holding Louis up by his bum, his fingers brushing ever so slightly over where he’s splitting him open. He starts to thrust in and out of him, going slow to make sure he’s comfortable. 

“Faster, Hazza, please.” Louis all but whines. Harry starts to drive his hips into Louis faster, trying to go deeper. Louis’ moving up the wall with each thrust now, his body hitting against the wall every so often. He squeezes his legs tighter around Harry and leans forward to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. Moving must have done the trick, because he moans loudly directly into Harry’s ear. Harry’s surprised they’re still standing, what with the way his knees just buckled. 

Harry starts pounding into him harder, making sure to hit that same spot. Louis retracts one of his hands and brings it down to his cock, stroking in time with Harry’s thrusts. “I’m gonna-- fuck. I’m gonna come.” He says breathily into Harry’s ear. 

His hands picked up pace, blurring over his cock while he fucks himself back onto Harry’s cock. He throws his head back, hitting the wall again, before clenching impossibly tight around Harry and coming all over his hand, his mouth open in a silent scream. Harry fucks him through his orgasm then just hold him there till he comes down, makes sure to stay still. Louis pushes at Harry’s chest, so he pulls out and lets Louis’ legs fall to the floor. 

Louis brings his cum-covered hand to Harry’s mouth and taps on his lips. Harry opens his mouth and greedily sucks the cum off Louis’ fingers, happily accepting his boy’s taste. “Fuck,” Louis says, barely above a whisper. He retracts his hand and drops down to his knees again. Which. Ok. 

Louis takes Harry’s cock all the way to the back of his throat instantly, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He pulls up slowly, pushing his tongue up to add pressure to the sensitive underside. He swirls his tongue around the tip, flicks his tongue into the slit then looks up at Harry, slowly jerking him off. 

He’s the picture of innocence when he says, “Wanna come on my face baby?” Well. Obviously. 

Harry just nods his head, doesn’t really know what words are anymore, and stares down at his boy while he continues to stroke his cock. He’s going faster now, twisting his hand a bit. Louis just looks so beautiful and wrecked, cheeks pinked and hair matted to his forehead. He opens his mouth and licks out at Harry’s cock, then just leaves his mouth open, tongue hanging out. 

Harry cannot handle this. He comes a few strokes later, his cum landing on Louis’ tongue, lips, cheeks, and even some in his long, long lashes. Harry drops to his knees in front of him, and stops Louis before he swallows. He licks his way into Louis’ mouth, tasting his cum on Louis’ lips and inside his mouth. They pass his cum back and forth between their mouths before Harry pulls back and licks the rest of his cum from Louis’ face. 

When Louis has been sufficiently cleaned, Harry helps him up and they both go to the bedroom, clothes and everything else forgotten until tomorrow. They cuddle together under the blankets and pass quiet “I love yous” until they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiii =+]


End file.
